Goodnight,My Love
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: A moment of passion. Rated M for the smut and language. Joy/Victoria


Joy realizes that it had been much too long since she was in Victoria's arms. When Victoria was at work, she missed her. She missed her smile, the feeling of genuine butterflies in her stomach feeling, the nerves signaling she was in love. One couldn't understand her love for someone like Victoria, but she didn't and couldn't explain it. It was just that complicated. She loves her more than anyone else and shockingly enough, she had never felt like she was in love...that was until she met and fell head over heels for Victoria. She was madly in love with Victoria. And Victoria felt the exact same way too.

She licks her lips seductively. Reaching into her hair, she removes the pins letting her long chestnut locks fall down past her shoulders. Tracing her chest down towards her stomach with a single finger, Victoria stares at her, eying her with a grin. Her arm swings around Joy's waist, as she pulls her close to her. She caresses her porcelain skin with one free hand. "I want your sex," she purrs seductively in Joy's ear. Her hand slips underneath Joy's blouse, attempting to make first contact with her skin. Tracing her flat toned stomach gently, Victoria brushes her lips against the coolness of her skin; she pulls down Joy's skirt slightly, exposing her pelvic bone. Gently, Victoria kisses against it, as Joy whimpers softly at the mere touch of Victoria's soft lips against her pelvic area. Joy felt her lips brush against her, shuddering in utter pleasure from Victoria's touch. She marvels at how caring Victoria is towards her, noting how her friend explored cautiously and taking great care to not hurt Joy in any way. It must have implied Victoria was experienced when it came to women.

"Mm, baby..." Joy purrs, and Victoria looks up, a smile crossing her lips. She then proceeds to taste her skin against her gentle tongue carefully and slowly. Joy shudders at the feeling of Victoria's tongue against her smooth skin.

"That's good," she purrs lightly in Victoria's ear. Victoria sighs; exploring the curves Joy has by running a single hand against her side .she then slides an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Her other hand commences to unbutton Joy's blouse, exposing her black bra. She smirks, then leans down and kisses her gently against her neck, nipping and sucking as Joy moans in her ear. Pausing for a moment, she bites her lip as she listens to Joy's heavy breathing. She then continues, kissing the tops of each breast as Joy gasps. Victoria laps against a pink rosy areola as Joy tries so hard not to cry out in sheer pleasure of Victoria's touch.

"Scroggs women are easily turned on," she says huskily as she caresses Victoria's cheek lovingly.

Victoria smiles sweetly, placing her hand against Joy's hand, which was already on her cheek. "That is a good thing, isn't it my dear? Means we are really into this." she smiles then kisses Joy on her lips, which soon enough Joy throws her arms around Victoria's neck, showering her with kisses.

"Tori you have no clue how fucking horny I am right now."

Joy tugs against Victoria's blouse, attempting to unbutton it. She succeeds, exposing Victoria's chest. She pushes her on the bed, and begins kissing her against her shoulders and neck. Groaning, Victoria claws Joy with her manicured nails, digging into her back with each kiss felt against her bare skin. Joy continues as Victoria whimpers against her ear. She could hear Victoria's heavy breathing, and her raspy voice which somewhat deepened into an even sexier voice. This made her bit her lip and smile seductively, which made Victoria smile.

"I'm ready when you are," she says, lacing her fingers through Joy's fingers, squeezing her hand gently.

Joy smiles coyly, taking the dominant to her submissive. She begins by kissing her against her stomach, and then moves downward towards her waist. She pulls down the boy short and kisses against her pelvic bone lightly. A gasp escapes from Victoria's lips, and Joy smiles, caressing her leg, but reaching her inner thigh, Victoria cries out softly, a whimper. Slowly, Joy fingers her, repeating the movement slowly and carefully as so she doesn't hurt her friend. She feels the wetness of her friend's sex and smiles sweetly. Victoria gasps and shudders at each touch. She whimpers and claws Joy as the thrusting continues slowly and carefully. A moan escapes her lips, and Joy smiles knowing she was successful. Finally, she asks Victoria, "Say my name, please."

Victoria replies huskily, "Joy."

And not long after, she releases a loud gasping sound as Joy removes her fingers. Soon, she falls into Joy's arms and Joy holds her, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They lay there, Joy pressing a few soft kisses against the soft tresses of Victoria.

"I love you, sweetheart."

She smiles, burying her face within Joy's chest. "You know what, I love you too, princess." Closing her eyes, she soon falls asleep, with Joy stroking her hair. Joy presses another few soft kisses against her hair.

"Goodnight my love," she says softly.


End file.
